


Streaky Pina Colada

by burnish_dragon



Series: Gueis: A Collection of Idiocy [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lio is their adopted son, M/M, This is for you my Strawberry Daiquiri, When I say adopted I mean they pasted his signature onto an adoption paper with them as the parents, random headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnish_dragon/pseuds/burnish_dragon
Summary: When one excitable idiot meets an excitable slightly-less-idiot, they get matching tattoos instead of wedding rings and paste a signature onto an adoption paper for a tiny adult.This is just a typical morning though.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Series: Gueis: A Collection of Idiocy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Streaky Pina Colada

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Promare or the characters. I own some rampant dumb ideas that I wanted to contribute to the fandom.
> 
> So my Strawberry Daiquiri and I realized we needed more Gueira x Meis headcanons in this fandom, so here I am. She fans the flame.

A red sky bathed the city in an otherworldly glow as the first peeks of bright golden rays appeared on the horizon. Tiny birds ruffled their feathers before stretching their wings in flight, twittering in morning song as they sought after their first meal. At the sound of nature’s alarm clock, the people inside the buildings started to stir. Some turned over and resumed their slumber, while others sat up eagerly and excitedly prepared for the day ahead. Soon, the streets started to bustle; businessmen and women sped as quickly as their legs could take them with a coffee in one hand and a phone in the other. Those in cars began their day with a grumble, vehicles lining the streets as the traffic backed up as usual.

While the city was bustling with activity, the sun’s light had only started to slither into a dark room on the outskirts. The gap in the dark curtains shed enough light into the room to illuminate a cramped space; the shelves were filled with an organized chaos of trinkets while stacks of magazines and books sat in haphazard piles on the floor surrounding a bed in the corner. A large burgundy quilt hung off the side of the similarly cramped bed, where a tangle of limbs could be seen in the mess. An unruly mop of red topped a man’s head, his face hidden in his partner’s hair as his arms wound tight around the other’s middle as if he was scared of losing him. Undisturbed by the suffocating hold, his partner slept soundly; his breathing gentle and his soft indigo hair spread in smooth locks around his face and along the pillow. A long sleeve pink shirt hung from the headboard, dangling there by half a sleeve like it was thrown there without care while the two men slept deeply, their skin-on-skin contact feeling like a safety blanket. The stillness was broken by the first chirp of the birds, like an audio note for their morning to begin.

Mornings for the pair were not like a normal household. The first signal of anything awake meant that flame-headed Gueira would detach himself from spooning the love of his life, turning over with strands of purple-blue clinging to his drool and resume snoring on the other side of the bed. The jostle of freedom would nudge long-haired Meis awake, his hair falling over his right eye as he sat up tiredly to rub away the grogginess from his other. The comforter falls away from his lanky frame, skin smooth and only blemished by splotches of red left there by the easily excitable Gueira that night, or lighter scars that showed the pain he had gone through as a Burnish on the run. Meis slid out from the warmth of the bed and reached his arms up to the ceiling, groaning as the joints in his back cracked with satisfaction. His bunny-print pyjama bottoms sat low on his hips and dragged on the floor as he made his way to the small bathroom.

With his hair pulled back, Meis squinted at himself in the mirror and grimaced at the blossoming marks on his abdomen. He grabbed his toothbrush from the holder with a loud sigh, a blue one that always sat next to the red one. As he pressed the brush against his teeth and started the movement, he thought about how he couldn’t remember when the two of them had become inseparable. He couldn’t even remember what he was doing before Gueira came into his life. He spent the rest of his morning routine reminiscing about random memories. When he stepped into the shower to wash away the drool from his hair, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered the time Gueira broke their entire shower because he had lost himself performing his favourite song in there. Even in the shower, their toiletries sat side-by-side, Gueira’s single bottle of 2-in-1 next to Meis’ three bottles of coconut-based shampoo, conditioner and body wash. It was when he was massaging the conditioner into his hair that his thoughts drifted to the reason why his hair remained long and obscuring his vision. Sometime after they had met, Meis’ short hair had grown out to his shoulders and he decided to go for his usual haircut. Newly-befriended Gueira had made a comment about how he looked much more pretty and charming with long hair, _that he liked it long_. Meis remembered clearly that he got really flustered and kicked the red-head in the kneecap.

Soon after, he rinsed the conditioner and scrubbed his body, wincing at the darker bruises along his hips as he washed over them. When he finished, Meis slipped on a pair of underwear and sweatpants, and a random t-shirt before setting to drying his hair. Deemed ‘dry enough’, Meis continued with his routine. The final step was his skincare. He may be Burnish and a man, that didn’t stop him from making sure he still looked his best. The multi-step care was tedious and time-consuming; Gueira managed for a whole two days before he forgot to continue and opted to just slap himself with some water to ‘wash his face’. By the time he stepped out of the bathroom, the sun had completely risen but his partner was still dead to the world. Making his way over to the bed, Meis smiled fondly at the drooling, snoring man and gently brushed back the hair covering his lover’s forehead to press a soft kiss to the wide expanse of skin there. Gueira shifted slightly, the corner of his lips quirking upwards in a smile despite still asleep. The blue-haired man picked up the comforter and draped it properly over the slumbering man before he left the bedroom.

The rest of the apartment was in the same state as their room: organized chaos. It was not a mess but it was not pristine, they had a system to their stacks of things. It was just right for them and that was what mattered. Meis flicked on the lights, illuminating their home in a soft glow. His feet padded towards the kitchen, hand going to grab the apron from the hook as he entered. It was a cute apron, light pink with white polka-dots and frills along the edges. It had been a gag gift from one of the other members of Mad Burnish in reference to his more feminine side; he was going to set it aflame after he had humoured everyone there by slipping it on, but the look that Gueira gave him made him keep the offending article. Taking a look in the fridge, Meis raised an eyebrow before pulling out the streaky bacon and a couple of eggs. He’ll make some savoury pancakes with extra crispy bacon, just how Gueira likes it. The hot-head could sleep through anything but as soon as there is food cooking, he is awake and ready to eat. Meis was preparing himself to slap away sneaky hands.

Just as he predicted, not even a minute after the bacon was sizzling on the pan, there was the telltale sound of shuffling feet and the warmth of a body pressing into his back. Gueira’s eyes were barely cracked open, just wide enough to see where Meis was and making his way over like a moth to a flame. Strong arms wrapped around a small waist, a smile breaking onto his face as he pressed his face into the back of Meis’ neck and inhaling the smell of coconut.

“Good morning, my pina colada~”

“Gueira, go wash up your breath stinks.”

Meis quickly slapped away the hand that was inching to the plate of food, turning in the other’s arms to flick his forehead. Whining softly, Gueira pulled away to rub at his forehead with a pout. Like a kicked puppy, he retreated back to the room to brush his teeth and fight his hairbrush. When the food was finally ready, coffee poured and juice on the table, Gueira reappeared looking much more awake than he had before. He took a minute for himself to watch Meis busy himself around the kitchen, red eyes tracking his movements like a hawk.

Meis didn’t know that he was the reason Gueira slept in. Every night, when they tuck themselves under the covers Gueira remained awake. It was at this time that he had a chance to take in the most amazing person in his life. He leaned his cheek on his palm as he gently brushed away the long strands of hair that covered the beautiful man’s face. When he was asleep, his face relaxed into something so serene and calm that Gueira could have thought he was next to an angel. He would brush his knuckles along the other’s cheek and jaw, eyes soft and heart almost bursting with emotion. Sometimes, he was even brave enough to press soft kisses to Meis’ face, taking his time in showering love for every part of his partner. He stayed like this long after Meis was asleep, silently appreciating his partner until he succumbed to tiredness as well.

A cough snapped him from his staring, Gueira grinning as he spotted a very faint flush on Meis’ cheeks. Taking large strides over to the long-haired man, he opened his arms wide before enveloping his lover in a warm hug but also effectively trapping him for an attack of kisses. The other squirmed in Gueira’s arms, trying to dodge the onslaught of smooches.

“Meis~ The love of my life! My honey bun, the Mad to my Burnish, the Earth to my moon!”

“Gueira, oh my god, please stop-“

Though he still struggled, the blush that spread across his cheeks and the tugging on the corner of his lips betrayed his true feelings. Chuckling at how cute the blue haired man could be, Gueira slowed his smooches to a stop before leaning in to press a soft but emotion-filled kiss to Meis’ smiling lips, the other shuddering before returning the kiss with just as much emotion. Their once hot breakfast was all but forgotten until a loud screech broke them apart.

“OH MY GOD. I KNOW YOU TWO ARE BASICALLY MARRIED BUT I’M HERE TOO!”

Their son (“They’re not my parents!”), Lio, was standing at the entrance to the kitchen with a hand over his eyes as he tried to control the flames and stop himself from bursting into flames right there and then.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction for a couple of years now. I'm trying to get back into it and I know I'm not that great, but thank you so much if you like it!


End file.
